


Bet On It

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clint & Tony are BFFs, Clint Barton is an idiot, Cool Kid Loki, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Soft Loki, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and tony is thirsting, clint makes bets, like he for real might kill a bitch, loki is really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: "Dude, he probably plans world domination in his spare time. Just look at him.""Yeah maybe, but he can dominate my ass anytime he wants ya know what I'm saying.""He'll fuck you then kick you out, Tony. I bet you a hundred bucks you wont be able to get him to fall for you if you tried.""You're on, Barton."orTony is on a mission to prove Clint wrong. Loki Odinson is capable of love.





	Bet On It

"Tony!"

Tony startled, snapping his attention back to everyone at their lunch table. "Yeah?"

"If you were done staring at my brother," Thor very nearly growled, "we asked you a question."

"Oh, Tony's never done staring at him," said Bruce with a shake of his head. "You should see him in class, alwa-"

"Yes, thank you Bruce." Tony gave his best friend the best Natasha worthy glare he could muster, making the curly haired teenager smile sheepishly and turn back to his sandwich. 

Avoiding Thor's eyes, Tony turned back to his burger, taking a huge bite. He made sure to keep his attention on the food, not willing to see just how protective the big guy was of his little brother.

Blessedly, Thor finished his food and left the table, scowling at him as he got up. Tony tried to hide behind Steve, using the dorito shaped upper body as a shield against the eyes icy enough to rival the teenager that caused all this. Not nearly as pretty though.

"If I were you Stark, I'd hide there for the rest of high school," Clint said, voice slightly muffled as he chewed on a muffin. 

"Steve, what do you think?" Tony turned to the blonde in question. "Will you guard my body until we graduate? Will you use your insanely muscular body to guard my puny one against Thor's even more muscular than your's body? Will you ensu-"

"No."

"Well, this is goodbye folks," Tony said, tone resigned. "It was nice knowing all of you, except you Clint."

"Love you too buddy," Clint chirped. "I always told you your sluttiness would get you killed."

Tony pouted and raised his eyes in time to meet curious green ones across the room. Loki lifted an eyebrow, asking a silent question in response to Tony's expression. He shrugged, smiling slightly, trying and failing to be subtle. Loki shook his head and turned away, returning to his conversation with Sif sitting across him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Are you friends with him, Tones?" Clint looked bewildered, mouth honest to god falling open. "Why? How?"

"We speak in class sometimes", Tony explained dryly. "He's really smart and funny. Also super fucking hot."

"No way, man. You cannot fall for this guy. Anyone but Loki Odinson."

Tony rolled his eyes, sighing into his soda. "I'm not falling for anyone, Clint. I'd just like him to -"

"Don't you finish that sentence," Natasha warned, glaring amusedly in the way only she can. "Steve might get red enough to die."

True to her word, Steve was as red as a tomato. The blonde had an awkward look on his face as he very pointedly looked anywhere but their table, stuffing his lunch into his mouth as fast as possible to hasten his retreat from the group. Tony tried to appear sympathetic but Clint's laugh made him break his composure, laughing along at the sad teenager beside him.

Steve took his last bite and ran off, not even saying good bye to them. Bruce followed him, clearly not wanting to be apart of their conversation either based off of the head shake he sent them as he left. Clint and Tony continued to laugh even as Nat got up with a hit to the back of both their heads, leaving them to their own devices.

“I’m just saying, he gives off a vibe man,” Clint said as he sobered up, Nat's hit having done it's job.

“And I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Tony assured Clint. “Just that you are.”

“How are you a genius again?”

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to ravishing his burger. Clint’s new interest in Loki was his own fault for staring at him too long, he knew, but he didn’t want to deal with it. Burgers are way more important than Clint’s thoughts on the hot emo-ish kid.

"Dude, I'm just saying," Clint defended himself. "Just look at him man. He probably plans world domination in his spare time."

"Yeah maybe, but he can dominate my ass anytime he wants, ya know what I'm saying? Also, that doesn't mean he can't still be a nice guy."

"Tony, stop talking with your dick." Clint made a face at him, "He's not. He's just hot."

"I'm glad you acknowledge that. Man looks like a fucking god. I'm nowhere near religious, but I'd kneel for that without a moment's hesitation."

"Honestly, Tony. You know perfectly well he'll just fuck you then kick you out."

"Maybe, but at least he'll fuck me."

"You horny bastard," Clint snorted. "I bet a 100 bucks you wouldn't be able to get him to fall for you if you tried. That guy is incapable of love."

"And why exactly would I try?"

"Constant sex with a god like teenager."

"You're on, Barton."

 

* * *

 

"So something interesting happened at school today."

Tony didn't get a response from the boy beneath him who was choosing to focus on his book. He sat straddled on the teenager's thighs, pushing him to lean on the headboard as Tony kissed up his neck, and still, nothing. His boyfriend really knew how to hold a grudge.

"Clint Barton was warning me off this guy Loki," Tony said,pulling away to look at the teenager's eyes. No give. "He was telling me about how the guy probably wants to take over the world and is an evil mastermind yada yada yada."

Still nothing. The lanky figure beneath him gave no acknowledgement that Tony was even there, much less running his fingers along his bare chest. Tony pinched a nipple, squeezing it the way that always made him squirm. His boyfriend's breath hitching slightly was the only indication that Tony was actually there and he grinned in victory as he kept rubbing the now hard buds.

"He also," Tony paused to pull his own shirt off, "bet me a hundred bucks that the asshole wouldn't fall for me if I tried."

Tony pulled the book away, earning a glare that he was well used to by now as he grinded against the teenager. He buried his face in a smooth neck as slim fingers squeezed his waist and he heard a low groan, sending blood shooting straight down south. "Stop being mad at me?" he whispered into Loki's ear as he nipped on it.

"You ate the last chocolate bar," Loki said, voice hoarse. "You don't deserve my forgiveness for another week."

Tony laughed and kissed Loki on the lips for the first time today, not at all surprised when the teenager refused to return it. "Babe I'm sorry. I thought it was Thor's and I wanted revenge for the way he glared at me during lunch earlier. Kiss me and maybe you can taste it."

Loki shook his head, digging his nails into Tony's sides, earning a high pitched shriek that Tony would deny later. "Fuck you, Stark."

"If you would, that would be really nice," Tony said, amplifying it by rubbing himself on Loki again. "Ya know, Clint also said that you'd just fuck me then kick me out right away. You wouldn't do that right?" He pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth. "You'd let me learn to walk again first."

"I don't know," Loki hummed, finally giving in and running his mouth along Tony's collarbone. "You're tempting me."

"Nah, you wouldn't. You love me too much for that."

Tony gasped as Loki bit a sensitive spot on his neck. He tangled his fingers in the long black hair and tugged as Loki worked his magic, not wanting him to stop but also craving those sinful lips on his. 

Loki pulled away at a harder tug, allowing Tony to connect their lips, and instantly kissed him back. "You taste like blood chocolate."

"I promise to buy you all the chocolate in the world with Barton's money."

"In that case, I'll do it."

The taller teen flipped them over, throwing Tony to lay on the bed as he came to lie over him, supporting his body up by his elbows, other parts separated only by their clothes. Loki's hair fell to the left side of his face, highlighting his almost ethereal beauty as he stared at Tony below him with those rich green eyes.

"You're already a billionaire, Tony," Loki said, keeping his voice low. "Why bother with the bet?"

"Two reasons. 1) Prove Clint wrong and the look on his face oh my god I need to see that," Tony explained, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. He felt the vibrations on his own body and struggled to remember how to form sentences. He continued a little breathlessly, "2) I want everyone to know about us, Lokes. Do you know how many times a day I wish I could be standing beside you, stealing your food at lunch, holding your hand under the table in class? A fucking lot. This bet is an opening."

Loki stilled above him, barely even breathing as he stared down at Tony. "I want that too, love," Loki said before leaning down to kiss Tony tenderly, telling him everything he needed to know. "I love you."

"Good. I love you too."

Tony kissed Loki harder, ravishing that mouth that was his, all his. Loki laughing into the kiss forced him to pull away and stare in bewilderment as his boyfriend rolled off, laughing and clutching at his stomach as he lay beside Tony. "What the fuck, Loki?"

"Thor," Loki wheezed, "Thor's gonna kill you, holy hell."

"Oh my god." Tony paled and his eyes widened as he imagined all the ways Thor would hurt him before killing him. The oversized teenager had lived with Loki all these years after all, and Loki was always vocal about his creative and terrifyingly violent murder plans whenever he was pissed. Surely some of it remained in Thor's memory. "I think we need to break up."

Loki laughed harder, pulling Tony over himself. "Shut up," he said, kissing the genius he'd fallen for. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"How exactly? No offence babe, but you're skinny as fuck. You can't save me from that giant."

"He fears me," Loki pointed out, bumping their noses together. "That's enough."

"Point."

Loki allowed Tony to crawl onto him, kissing him deeply as they fell into familiar territory.

"Split the money? 60-40?"

"No. I'm the one who needs to do more work. I get 70, you get 30."

"Loki," Tony whined, "I'm doing more work, though. I have to lie to my friends and stuff."

"Fuck you. All you have to do is slowly play out everything we already did. I have to pretend to love you in school."

"No, I might ha- wait, pretend to love me?" Tony pouted, sticking his lip out at Loki in false hurt. "But I love you very much and all this time you d-"

Loki laughed and grabbed Tony's lower lip between his teeth, pulling it into his own mouth and kissing Tony. He refused to kiss back. "Kidding, darling. I love you, and you know that. If I didn't, you would have been thrown out a window around an hour ago for eating my favourite chocolate."

Tony huffed, leaning into cool pale skin. "I said I was sorry."

"I know." Fingers intertwined with his while another hand lifted his chin up into a kiss.

Lying here, trading soft kisses with Loki in his bed, Tony was content.

Fuck what Clint Barton though; Loki Odinson was capable of love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tony lies to everyone for around three months, telling them his and Loki's story, playing it out like a tv show with weekly updates.  
> Clint cries when Loki and Tony separate during lunch with a soft 'I love you' and very reluctantly hands Tony the 100 bucks.  
> Thor attempts to viciously murder Tony but Loki holds him back.  
> Loki and Tony get to be their soft coupley selves in school and everyone is happy.  
> The End.


End file.
